Das Geheimnis der Monde
Das Geheimnis der Monde ist die 18. Episode aus der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars, die erstmals am 13. Februar 2009 auf dem US-amerikanischen Fernsehsender Cartoon Network gesendet wurde. In Deutschland wurde Das Geheimnis der Monde am 15. März 2009 vom Privatsender ProSieben ausgestrahlt . Wochenschau Handlung Während Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi den gefangen genommenen Forscher Nuvo Vindi abführen, löst Padmé Amidala, die sich noch immer im geheimen Forschungslabor auf Naboo befindet, den Alarm aus, da sie und Captain Rex bei einer entschärften Bombe die Virenkapsel nicht finden können. Wie von den beiden vermutet, schleicht ein Droide mit dem Blauschattenvirus im Labor umher und zwischen den Klonkrieger-Patrouillen hindurch. So gelingt es dem Droiden, den Virus auch tatsächlich freizusetzen, woraufhin Alarmstufe Rot ausgelöst wird und Ahsoka Tano gemeinsam mit Captain Rex und einigen anderen Klonkriegern in den Sicherheitsraum zu fliehen versuchen. Als sie den Raum erreichen, schließen sich dessen Schotts bereits. Ahsoka hält den Schott mit der Macht auf und schlüpft im letzten Moment, nach Rex und den Klonen, hindurch. Dadurch kann ein Schwall des Gifts in den Schutzraum eindringen und die Klone und Ahsoka infizieren. Auf einer Landeplattform oberhalb des unterirdischen Labors erkundigt sich Anakin, was los sei, da er eine Explosion gehört und gespürt hatte, mit der das Virus freigesetzt worden war. Ahsoka erklärt ihm, was passiert ist. Da schaltet sich Padmé dazu, die ebenso wie Jar Jar Binks rechtzeitig einen Schutzanzug anziehen konnte, und so vor dem Blauschattenvirus sicher ist. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie zu Ahsoka vordringen muss, um anschließend die Droiden daran zu hindern, den Untergrund zu verlassen und das Giftgas somit aus dem verriegelten Labor dringen zu lassen. Als der Kontakt abbricht, versucht Anakin, aus Dr. Vindi ein Gegenmittels zu entlocken. Doch der separatistische Forscher lacht hämisch, da es sowieso kein Gegenmittel gäbe. Naboo sei verloren, sobald der erste Droide aus dem Laboratorium entkomme. Obi-Wan hält Anakin davon ab, Gewalt anzuwenden. Stattdessen brechen die beiden kurz darauf mit dem Shuttle in Richtung Theed auf. Dort angekommen, wird Dr. Vindi von den Sicherheitskräften von Naboo sofort in Gewahrsam genommen. Captain Typho bringt Obi-Wan und Anakin in den Kontrollraum, da er einen Hinweis auf das Gegenmittel gefunden hat. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Wurzel, die nur auf dem Planeten Iego zu finden ist. Anakin will sofort aufbrechen, doch Typho will im Truppen mitgeben, was Anakin wiederum ablehnt und sofort mit der Twilight aufbricht. Im unterirdischen Labor auf Naboo entdecken Rex und die Klonkrieger, dass sie nicht schnell genug waren. Sie wurden von einer geringen Menge des Virus, das in den Raum eindringen konnte, infiziert. Nichtsdestotrotz bleiben sie entschlossen, die Droiden zerstören und somit deren Flucht zu verhindern. Ahsoka vertraut dabei auf Anakin, dass er das Gegenmittel findet, was auch nötig ist, denn während sie Padmé ihre Position durchgibt, beginnen die ersten Klone unter dem Virus zu husten. miniatur|links|[[Padmé Amidala|Padmé, Ahsoka und Rex können die Droiden aufhalten.]] Nachdem Padmé und Jar Jar den Sicherheitsraum erreicht haben, machen sie sich gemeinsam daran, die Kampfdroiden zu zerstören. Sie trennen sich um die Droiden von zwei Seiten anzugreifen, wobei sie sich bald wieder vereinen. Ein letzter Droide versucht, die Ausgangsluke aus dem Labor zu öffnen, um zu entkommen und Naboo zu vergiften. Bevor er das Labor verlassen kann, wird er von Blasterfeuer zerstört. Schließlich treffen Obi-Wan und Anakin auf Iego ein. Bei ihrer Landung werden sie bereits von seltsam aussehenden Kampfdroiden erwartet. Ohne zu zögern, geht Anakin zum Angriff über und zerstört insgesamt achtzehn der regungslosen Droiden. Da wird er von Obi-Wan aufgehalten, der ihn darauf aufmerksam macht, dass die Droiden sie nur begrüßen. Ein Junge namens Jaybo Hood stellt sich den beiden Jedi vor und erklärt, dass er die Droiden in neun Monaten zusammengebastelt hat. Er ist wütend, da Anakin seine Arbeit zerstört hat. Um zu entspannen, wirft sich der Junge in eine Hängematte, die an den Füßen zweier ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger befestigt ist. Während Jaybo Hood von seinen Droiden bedient wird, versucht Anakin, mit dem Jungen ins Gespräch zu kommen. Sie fragen nach Reeksawurzeln, dem Gegenmittel. Der Junge erwidert auf die Anfrage, dass sie den Planeten sowieso nicht verlassen können, da der Geist des Drol alle heimsucht, die Iego verlassen wollen. Die beiden Jedi steigen eine Steilwand hinab, um am Boden einer Schlucht nach der Wurzel zu suchen. Den Ratschlägen von Jaybo Hood zufolge, sollten sie sich vor den Reeksa-Ranken und den Xandus in acht nehmen. Sekunden später wird Anakin auch schon von einem Xandu angegriffen. An den Füßen des Xandu hängend, haben Anakin und Obi-Wan die Talsohle fast erreicht, wo sie prompt von den fleischfressenden Reeksa-Ranken angegriffen werden. Anakin beginnt zu graben, während Obi-Wan sich bereit macht, die Pflanze abzuwehren. Es gelingt Anakin, ein Stück der Reeksa-Wurzel auszugraben, woraufhin sie wieder die Flucht ergreifen. Von der Pflanze verfolgt, beginnen die beiden Jedi, die Steilwand hinaufzuklettern. Mit den Lichtschwertern wehren sie eine Attacke ab, dann sind sie entkommen. Unterdessen setzten die Separatisten im unterirdischen Forschungslabor auf Naboo Droidekas ein, um Ahsoka, Rex und die anderen zu töten. Ahsoka zerstört sie, doch die Luftleitung von Padmés Schutzanzug wurde in dem Schusswechsel beschädigt. Nun ist auch sie infiziert. miniatur|rechts|Der „Geist des Drol“ Jaybo führt Anakin und Obi-Wan kurze Zeit später durch die Stadt. Dort werden sie von einem Quarren namens Amit Noloff aufgehalten, der sie vor dem „Geist des Drol“ warnt. Sie würden nicht entkommen können und der Geist sei für das Schicksal der Bewohner Iegos verantwortlich. Er zeigt ihnen eine Hologramm-Aufzeichnung von einem rodianischen Piloten der bei dem Versuch, Iego zu verlassen, getötet wurde. Nachdem Anakin die Vermutung einer Superwaffe geäußert hat, brechen die beiden Jedi dennoch auf und ernten somit die Bewunderung Jaybos, der per Komlink mit ihnen Kontakt hält. Die Stimmung an Bord der Twilight ist angespannt. Als sie aus der Atmosphäre Iegos kommen, eröffnet ein scheinbares Trümmerteil das Feuer mit einem gelben Energiestrahl, der von mehreren Asteroiden reflektiert wird, bis ein schnell wachsendes Energienetz entstanden ist. Auf dem Planeten beobachten Jaybo, Amit Noloff und eine wachsende Anzahl anderer Leute das Netz aus Licht, das gespenstisch über den Himmel flackert. Dank Anakins Fähigkeiten als Pilot gelingt es Obi-Wan und Anakin, zwischen den Energiestrahlen hindurchzumanövrieren und zum Planeten zurückzukehren. Anschließend werden die Jedi von Ahsoka und Padmé kontaktiert. Diese berichten, dass alle Droiden in dem Labor zerstört wurden, doch sind sie beide bereits geschwächt. Sofort will Anakin einen weiteren Versuch unternehmen, durch das Netz zu brechen, doch Obi-Wan überredet ihn nach kurzer Diskussion, zunächst eine Versammlung zusammenzurufen. Doch dort stoßen sie bei der Erklärung, das der Geist des Drol ein Sicherheitssystem der Separatisten ist, auf vehementen Widerstand von Amit Noloff, der von dem Geist fest überzeugt ist. In diesem Moment betritt ein Engel von Iego den Raum und erklärt Obi-Wan, dass die Separatisten den Mond Millius Prime besetzt hätten. Die Jedi starten mit der Twilight und unternehmen einen weiteren Versuch, um das Energienetz der Konföderation zu durchbrechen. Begleitet werden sie von einigen Droiden-Sternjägern, die Jaybo reaktivieren konnte. Sofort baut sich das Energienetz wieder auf und die Droiden-Sternjäger werden schnell zerstört, doch dann gelingt es der Twilight den Generator des Netzes zu zerstören. Sekunden später ist das Netz verschwunden. Sie teilen Jaybo von ihrem Erfolg mit und springen dann, während auf Iego Jubel ausbricht, in den Hyperraum nach Naboo. Dort angekommen, muss Anakin mitansehen, wie Padmé auf einer Trage von einem Medi-Droiden abtransportiert wird. Sie erwacht als Anakin sie anspricht und ihr mitteilt, dass sie geheilt werden würde. Dann wird er von einem weiteren Medidroide benachrichtigt, dass auch Ahsoka überleben wird. Währenddessen redet Obi-Wan mit Jar Jar Binks, lobt ihn für sein tapferes Verhalten in der Krise und schlägt ihm einige Trainingsstunden mit Rex vor, um Jar Jars Treffsicherheit mit dem Blaster zu erhöhen. An Bord von einem der Kanonenboote erzählt Anakin gleichzeitig Ahsoka, wie stolz er auf sie ist. Dann heben sie ab, um auf die Kampfschiffe im Orbit zurückzukehren. Trivia *Anakin bezeichnet Dr. Nuvo Vindi als einen „Slimo“. Diesen Begriff, aus dem huttischen übersetzt „Schleimbeutel“, nutzte er auch in . Dort bezeichnete er Sebulba als „Slimo“. *Die Engel von Iego werden, ebenso wie der Planet, in Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung erwähnt, wo Anakin Padmé fragt, ob sie ein Engel sei. *Das Aussehen des Lasergeschützes auf Millius Prime ist an den Todesstern angelehnt. Dramatis personae *Padmé Amidala *CC-7567 „Rex“ *Jaybo Hood *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Amit Noloff *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Gregar Typho *Nuvo Vindi Weblinks * * * en:Mystery of a Thousand Moons es:Mystery of a Thousand Moons it:Mystery of a Thousand Moons ja:千の月の謎 nl:Mystery of a Thousand Moons pt:Mystery of a Thousand Moons ru:Тайна тысячи лун Geheimnis der Monde, Das 1.18 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen